Love Unseen
by MrMsMingus
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Each is an unseen moment between Joan and Arthur that could've, should've, would've been inserted into or in between an episode in my opinion. I don't own the story, or show, or characters, or anything.
1. Chapter 1 - Love Unseen

**Love Unseen**

* * *

_A collection of un-seen moments between Arthur and Joan Campbell based on events in episodes from the past four seasons. Not in any particular order. There is a paragraph at the beginning of each to orient you. Mostly in canon, may be slightly AU at times._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Table of Contents for _Love Unseen_

Chapter 2 – I Choose You – S1

Chapter 3 – The Sound of Silence – S4 after E1

Chapter 4 – Hold Me – S4 add onto scene in E13

Chapter 5 – Can We Ever Go Back – S4 add onto scene in E2

Chapter 6 – Dust to Dust – S2 after E9


	2. Chapter 2 - I Choose You

**I Choose You**

**_Unseen moment set in Season 1._**

* * *

_I chose you Joan Makenzie and I choose you Joan Campbell. _

Those words echoed in Joans mind as she lay there skin to skin with her husband. They bounced off the walls of their dark bedroom as she watched him sleep, her arm that rested across his chest rising and falling with each breath.

They reached an impasse earlier that night. After months of arguing they finally ran out of words. They sat across from each other, starring in silence. Joan sat wondering who was going to break first and spend the night at the hotel.

_Arthur, I am done, I am done talking._

The silence that filled the room after she yelled that final phrase at him caused a chill in the core of her being. She loved him, she wanted him, but she couldn't trust him. She just couldn't trust him.

Now she lay there, legs tangled with his, breathing in his scent. There was no one else in the world she trusted more, or had ever trusted in her life more than the man sleeping beside her.

She had watched his face contort with pain as those words came across her lips some hours earlier. Lifting her head from the nook of his shoulder it had rested on, she softly brushed those lips against his chest before relaxing back onto him.

The look on his face as silence ended their argument flashed across her mind. The deep regret, the painful shame and the frustration from the feeling he was loosing her, and he was loosing her.

Arthurs arm that was wrapped around her flinched as he slept and pulled her closer, as if he could read her mind going over the moment they almost lost each other.

A smile played on Joans lips as her body was forced closer to his. Finding his ring finger on the hand that was tangled with hers atop his chest, she slowly moved a finger to feel the smooth cool metal against her skin. That ring that reminded him of a choice he made, that reminder giving him the words to break the silence.

Joan closed her eyes and watched the moment play out again in her mind.

Without breaking eye contact he had gotten up off the chair and knelt in front of her. His actions caught her so off guard her mouth fell open, blue eyes widened and her heartbeat raced at the sight of him. A cry crept up the back of her throat beyond her control. Tears welled up in her eyes without asking her permission.

Without flinching, or hesitating or looking away Arthur took her hands in his. His fingers slowly removed both her gold band and his.

She found her heart trying to leap out of her chest. As much built up hate and anger as she had towards that man she was not ready for him to take off that ring. She wanted to take it back, take it all back, the words, the glares, she wanted to speak but her vocal cords felt paralyzed. Her breathing was shallow and heavy but he looked at her so calmly.

_Joan, these rings, they mean something to me, to us. Something I know I have forgotten, something I have forgotten to remind you of lately. _He dropped his ring into her right hand and fingered her left until he found her ring finger again. He slowly slid it back onto her finger. As Joan tried to understand what was going on, he spoke the words she needed to hear._ I chose you Joan Makenzie, _his voice cracking with each word as tears filled his eyes and poured out of hers, _and I choose you Joan Campbell._

A smile, a laugh, an ocean of joy-filled tears, and Joan silently slid his ring back on his hand. Still unable to find the right words she cupped his face and kissed him with a kiss full of passion, the kind of kiss he had given her the first time he slid that ring on her finger. Their lips parted for a moment as she found the words, _Arthur I choose you. _The next kiss he planted on her lips had a smile in it. He lifted her into the bed where they found themselves still.

Wrapped in each others arms.

Tangible love between them replacing the silence.

Exhaustion finally taking over for Joans analytical mind, she re-positioned herself against Arthur and whispered in his ear, "I choose you" before drifting off into peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sound of Silence

**The Sound of Silence**

_**Set in Season 4, right after episode 1, Vamos.**_

* * *

Arthur was silent and contemplative for the remainder of their dinner date. He mindlessly ate, starring at the mai tai and the door in sequence. His demeanor had completely shifted from 24 hours ago when he was smiling and engaged as he proposed a plan to get away for the weekend.

The walk home from their neighborhood restaurant was just as silent as their meal had been. Although it had consumed her thoughts for the past 24 hours, Joan couldn't bring herself to tell him about the baby. Not like this. Not while he was in this state. Being unaware of what was wrong was starting to make her feel panicky. Not only because he was the DCS and something could really be catastrophically wrong, but also because she was Joan, she was a spy and he was Arthur, her husband, and he was hiding something.

She watched him carefully as they walked home. His eyes fixed straight ahead, she could almost see his the scenarios playing out in his brain. But scenarios of what? It was the glazed over stare he got when he was working on planning an op. As you plan to gather information, you have to know what you are protecting, what you are pursuing, and why, you have to know every way that your plan could be compromised, be aware of exit strategies and alternative methods to accomplish your goal, and you have to anticipate the enemy's move. Joan decided to make getting information out of him her new goal for the evening.

Once home, she hung her coat on the rack beside his. Everything he did, he did in slow motion. He hadn't looked her in the eye since Henry had interrupted their date night. Joan decided to let him continue in his current state a little longer and started for the stairs. She monotonously removed her jewelry, all of it except her wedding ring. She took a moment to look at it, something she couldn't stop doing a year ago when Arthur surprised her with a new band. She hadn't asked for it and she didn't need it but it was one of those moments that solidified her belief in his unconditional love. His words that night, his actions everyday, she realized his love for her was deep and unwavering. She smiled and changed into lounge clothes. Emerging from the closet she expecting Arthur to be lounging on the bed waiting for her to join him.

But he wasn't.

Joan quietly walked back downstairs. She found him sitting at the dinning room table, twirling his wedding band around his finger. Still fully dressed in his suit and tie. Without looking up at her, he spoke with heavy, grief laced words, "Joan, come sit. There is something I have to tell you."

His voice, his body language. Joan didn't want to sit, she wanted to run. Run back in time. Back to the happy moments between them that had occurred over the past week. The happy moment he didn't even know about yet. No, she didn't want to sit. So she didn't.

Her silent defiance made him look up. His eyes finally met hers. She looked deep into his bloodshot eyes. What she found was pain, fear, and sadness, but most disheartening of all, she saw shame in his eyes. They didn't blink, they didn't look away from each other. Through the silent stare Joan started to realize what he was telling her. Fear gripped her and she felt her facial expression change as its hands tried to strangle the life out of her.

"Joan please." He sounded on the verge of tears as he pleaded with her to come sit.

Instead of complying she stubbornly crossed her arms and set her jaw.

He nodded and looked away from her again for a moment as he contemplated one last time whether he really wanted to say whatever it was he had been working on saying.

Arthur swallowed hard and forced himself to speak, "Joan I had an affair." His eyes slowly inched up towards where hers were glaring at him and filing with tears, but his stopped somewhere between her mouth and cheeks.

Anger filled her voice, "You what?"

"I had an affair." This time his eyes made it all the way to hers. She could feel her mouth contort and her eyebrows pull together as she tried to process what he was saying.

"When?"

"For some time now." His eyes returned to that place just below her glare.

"Who?" The swelling emotions in her made her voice crack

"I-I...I cant tall you"

"Why the hell not?" Anger took hold of her entire body, every muscle tense, making it hard to breathe.

"She is a covert asset. Telling you would..."

"Covert my ass, Arthur. Who is she?"

"I really can't disclose that."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because, it is about to be public knowledge."

"Oh really, she is going to the press? If she is so covert, why would she…"

"No, not her...she isn't…"

"Who?" Suddenly it hit her, Henry's strange visit, Arthurs reaction to him imposing on their evening, he must have found out. Mai tais must have been the happy couples drink of choice, "Henry?"

Arthur just shook is head up and down, returning his eyes to the carpet, "Joan, I'm so sorry."

She just silently shook her head at him as she tried to hold back tears, and to catch her breath.

"I really don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes snapped up and found his, "Really? Because screwing some covert field op is a hell of a way to do it."

More silence.

"Why? Arthur, why did you..."

"I don't know." He cut her off, "It just happened."

Joan scoffed and looked at the ceiling fighting tears. He would not get the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Joan, I…"

She cut him off, "No, I don't want to hear anything more. Arthur you need to leave. I need you to go. Right now." Her emotions oscillating between fierce anger and intense sadness had paused for a moment on the side of fierce anger.

He nodded and stood. "I'm gonna pack a bag and I will go." She didn't nod giving him permission, didn't whip a fisted hand across his face she just stared. He slowly walked past her. As he did her whole body ached for him. She could feel her heart breaking as his eyes looked over at her. She listened to him shuffle around upstairs as he packed. Her stomach tied itself in knots, the sensation reminding her of the child, their child. She un-crossed her arms and slowly rubbed her flat belly. Her hands shaking as she stood there, waiting for the father of the baby growing inside of her to leave.

Her ears ached as they absorbed the sounds of him leaving. His footsteps on the stairs, coming down the hall towards her, then stopping behind her for a moment. The smell of his cologne filled the air around her.

She already missed him.

"I will be at the Mayflower if you need anything. I'll be resigning tomorrow."

She didn't turn to face him, didn't open her mouth to speak she just numbly listened. She felt his fingers on her shoulder for a moment before she shrugged him away. His heavy footsteps continued toward the front door, followed by the rolling of his suitcase. The lock clicked open, and the hinges creaked as he pulled the door towards him, "Joan, I know you hate me. I hate myself for doing this to you, but I am genuinely sorry. And no matter how this all shakes out, in the end, I will still love you…." His voice trailed off as he turned to leave, "….I'm always going to love you."

There was a moment of silence again. Joan didn't move she just clutched at her stomach and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying as the sound of him leaving picked back up again. He shut the door quietly behind him, locking her in. She heard his shoes clicking on the sidewalk, heard the car un-lock and the door slam shut. Her eyes clenched shut as the car started and rolled away.

The sound of him leaving was replaced by the loudest silence she had ever heard.

Joan leaned back against the white column in the doorway and sank to the floor. She violently pulled the wedding ring off of her hand and hurled it across the room before banging her head against the smooth white column behind her and whispering,

"Arthur, I'm pregnant."

With those painful words came the ocean of tears she had successfully held back. As they broke free, falling down her pale cheeks she doubled over and laid on her side curled up in a fetal position, those tears flowing from a place deep inside of her she didn't even know existed.

_"I'm pregnant"_

Those words no longer mattered.

He was gone.

She was alone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hold Me

**Hold Me**

**Tag onto the scene from Season 4's "No. 13 Baby"**

* * *

"Arthur I'm trying to stay positive, but sometimes I lie awake at night imagining what life would be like for me and the baby without you. And, I don't like how it feels." Her voice breaking more with each word.

Grasping her forearms and looking deep into her eyes, trying to instill some kind of confidence in her he simply replied, "This is the right move, I'm convinced of it."

Joan wasn't sure. She wasn't confident about anything anymore. Her eyes searched his, "Okay" she responded in a quite voice.

Pulling herself free from his grasp Joan moved to the dining room table behind him to drop the file from Helen onto the pile of paperwork Arthur had been sifting through all morning. She felt Arthur's questioning gaze, and turned to meet it,

"Are we still leaving Auggie and..." her voice dropped as she voiced her fallen operatives name, "...and Annie out of the deposition?"

Arthur nodded sadly, "Yes, I think that is the best play, you agree?"

With a deep breath, Joan nodded her response.

Watching as her emotions ran across her face, Arthur reached for her hand, hoping he could comfort and distract her for a moment, "Joan, come upstairs with me real quick?" He said with a sly grin, "I want to show you something."

Joan narrowed her eyes, reluctantly agreeing and grasping his hand as he led her upstairs.

"While you were out, I worked on a little project."

"Project?" her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Mhmm." He turned back and gave her a childish grin.

He pulled her into the bedroom and motioned toward the white bassinet that now sat beside the bed. Releasing her hand, he walked over to show off his handiwork.

"I know we already have a crib in the nursery, but you need this too."

Joan chuckled, "Oh I do?"

"Yes, look..." he sat on the bed and demonstrated "...this way he can sleep right next to you. You won't even have to get out of bed when he wakes in the middle of the night..."

Joan slowly and silently walked across the bedroom to inspect his project for herself as he went on with his justification...

"...you just reach over, like so and...do you not like it?"

Her hands delicately felt the soft material as her mind imagined what it would be like to have their son resting inside of it, hopefully with both of his parents in arms reach.

"No...no, I love it, thank you." She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

Arthur reached over the bassinet to lightly tug her arm towards the bed, "Come here. Let me hold you two..."

She slowly climbed onto the bed and carefully set herself in between his long, strong legs, leaning back against his chest. His hands moving from her hips to her round belly as he held them both. The heat from his body helping her relax as it soothed her aching back. Joan rested her head back against his shoulder, eyeing the bassinet beside them.

Following her gaze to the pile of white, Arthur started to worry, "Really Joan, if you don't like it, I can return it..."

Joan rubbed his thighs with her hands, "I promise you, I like it, but...I can't help worry that I will be the only one in this bed when he does wake up in the middle of the night and I don't know how I will do this alone."

Arthur grasped her hands in his and placed them onto her belly, "This baby boy will wake up in that fancy baby bed thing..."

Turning her head so she could almost see his eyes, she corrected him, "..bassinet..."

"yeah, bassinet, and he will wake up to both of us in this bed. Joan I am not going to miss this. Whatever it takes, I will be here, for both of you."

Joan nodded against his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment.

His hands started exploring and caressing her baby bump as she tried to push the worries out of her mind and enjoy this moment. The way he was holding them both, filling her with warmth and hope. Joan closed her eyes and melted into him. Their son kicking periodically attracting Arthur hand when he felt the movement. Joan smiled to herself as she felt her son teasing his father. She relished the feeling of his hands dancing over her tightly stretched skin.

Her eyes flew open when she suddenly realized he was un-buttoning her dress, "Arthur, what are you..."

Interrupting he continued the task that occupied his fingers, "I just want to feel him. That okay with you?" He whispered into her collarbone.

Turning her head so she met his wide eyes with her narrow ones, "You can feel him just fine with my dress buttoned up..."

"True, but this is more fun." He grinned and kissed the side of Joans face as his cool fingers tickled her warm belly.

Joan let out breathy laugh and relaxed back into him, "Arthur" she said in a tone meant to scold. Hearing her tone of voice she realized she had failed at scolding him so moved on, "So is it safe to assume you scheduled my deposition for me?"

She felt his body shake behind her as he laughed, "4:30, your lawyer will meet you when you clear the courthouse security. Bianca is coming here to take mine this afternoon."

"Always a man with a plan." she said as she nestled her head into the space between his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes.

"Always..." He whispered into her hair as his hands stilled holding the base of her belly. "...speaking of a plan, I had an idea for a baby name."

"You did?" She sounded un-impressed. So far she had shot down every attempt he had made at naming their un-born child with names that sounded like operation code names.

"I promise you will like this one."

"And how do you know that? Been taking mind-reading classes lately?"

"No" he feigned offense, "...because its your name."

"Arthur we are having a boy...a boy. We are not naming him Joa..."

"Mackenzie"

Joan moved her hands from his thighs to cover the ones he held her belly with as she pondered his suggestion.

"...I just though since you have three sisters and no brother, it would be a way to pass on your family name. And it means son of the fair one or son of the wise ruler and that describes us perfectly."

"Let me guess, you are the wise one?"

"Yes, but only because that makes you the fair one...so what do you think?"

"Baby Mackenzie" she said the name with a sigh.

Arthur kissed her cheek and smiled against her warm face, "Mackenzie Campbell."

She turned her head and captured his lips with hers pressing a passionate kiss onto them.

After their lips parted he leaned his head over her shoulder and looked at her belly, "Well, Mack, I think your mom and I just agreed on a name." Turning his face toward his wife again, he quickly asked, "did we just agree on a name?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"Mother may I call him Mack?"

"Yes you may" she said as a smile took over her face.

"See that son, a name and a nickname, all in one day."

The baby boy in her belly kicked near where his parents hands were tangled over his warm home eliciting laughter from them both.

Joan smirked and commented, "I think he likes his name."

"I think he is proud of us for agreeing." Arthur's hands started roaming her stomach again waiting for more movement.

"Proud he should be, it is almost a miracle in itself." There was a smile in her voice, that, although he couldn't see his face, let Arthur know he had successfully distracted her from the battle ahead.

Even if just for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5 - Can We Ever Go Back

**Can We Ever Go Back**

**Tagged onto the scene from 4.02-Dig For Fire, where Joan tells Arthur she is pregnant. ****Requested by Collabkk! **:)

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom, Joan now had her hair tied back. She opened the door slowly not sure what to expect. Seeing he hadn't moved a muscle since she made her announcement she leaned against the dresser by the door and stood quietly waiting for him to speak. His arms still hung limp by his side. His face paler, and his eyes and mouth wider than when she had entered the bathroom. Joan crossed her arms and looked at the floor waiting for him to speak. If he didn't open his mouth soon she decided to just leave him there. She had nothing left to say. He had lied, deceived and manipulated her on top of breaking her heart.

She watched his brow furrow, his mouth and eyes narrow and his arms come to rest crossed over his chest. When his face dropped to the floor, Joan knew he was troubleshooting. Thinking how to manage the issue at hand. The issue he had created.

A few more moments of silence and Joan was done. She pushed off the dresser and started to walk out. "Night Arthur."

When her back was to him she heard him finally speak, "Wait Joan."

Taking a deep breath she turned back around to face him, Her hands quickly flailing from her sides before falling back limply, "Why? Why should I wait? Give me one good reason not to walk out that door." There was fierce anger in her voice.

His mind flew into action, _because I love you? no... because I'm sorry? Sorry will never be enough, because you're pregnant with my son? No that's possessive, she hates possessive. _He could see her frustration with his silence building.

"Because I need you." His breathing was heavy as he wished he could have found a better reason.

But that did it, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, or maybe it really was what she needed to hear, regardless her eyes softened and she looked at him. She looked at him not through eyes of rage, disappointment or anger, but pity, compassion, and love.

"Arthur" she breathed his name, "I know part of this job is keeping secrets, telling lies, I knew it coming in and I know it now. It is something I chose to accept, but this...this crossed a line and I don't know where we go from here..."

He took a step toward her and opened his mouth to explain but she shook her head at him, effectively silencing him before she went on, "...I need you too." She placed her hands on her flat belly, "...I can't do this, without you and I don't want too, but..." she bit her lip and looked away for a moment, "...for whatever reason you did what you did... to keep me safe, give me deniability or whatever you were thinking, that was a lie that will take me time to get over. After everything we have been through how could you possible believe I could just accept that you had a fake affair?"

Arthurs heart beat so wildly he was sure she could hear it. He suddenly felt he would be sick. She was right. He crossed a line, and now he was terrified he would never be able to walk it back, and never be able to be with her and their son.

"I may never find a way to make this right, but I can't lose you. I was a dumbass, I made a bird-brained decision, and I know the blow fell on an already soft spot." He looked at his hands and twisted his wedding band, "In the moment I didn't know what else to do."

"You talk to me. Arthur." He looked up and met her sad eyes, "You tell me what is going on and let me help you. You are my husband. Our vows were for better or for worse. This is worse, possibly the worst but you still should have told me."

He nodded despondently. Joan took a few steps toward him nearly closing the gap between them. He looked up watching her come close, _At least she isn't running away._ "So, I'm still your husband?" He said daring to give her a half grin.

She rolled her eyes and almost chuckled at him, "Yes. I love you Arthur Campbell, but I only bend so far before I break."

Arthur slowly and cautiously reached for his wife's hips. She didn't move away, but she didn't meet him in the middle. His hands slid under her arms hanging by her sides as he gripped her waist, "You know I don't want to break you, and I want to do this with you." One hand moved to lay across her stomach. "If you think you can let me."

Joan looked down at Arthurs hand resting over their child and put hers on top of his. "I think I can. But I need space to figure this all out, and I'm assuming you need this illusion created by your affair to last a little longer?"

He used his pointer finger to wrap around her finger and hold it against his hand, as if trying to keep her from leaving when he gave her an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Yes."

"Okay, so, you are going to stay here. I will give you time to clean up your mess and you can give me time to, to deal with this."

Nodding in agreement he looked her in the eye. "I love you Joan."

She brought a hand up to caress his cheek, "I know you do. I love you too, but I still need space." She started to pull away and head for the door when he gripped her hips once more. Joan almost tore away but seeing what he was aiming to do, decided to be still.

Arthur bent down and kissed her belly sending a warm sensation from the placed he kissed to her toes and fingertips. "I love you too Baby Campbell."

He stood straight and found tears in his wifes eyes. She cupped his face and pulled his head to her so she could kiss him softly.

"Goodnight Arthur." She whispered against his lips before exiting his hotel room. In the hall she leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling as her hands ran over the place he kissed. Clenching her eyes shut she took a slow deep breath before proceeding down the hall and heading home.

She really did love him, really did want him, but part of her was afraid she would never be able to trust him again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dust To Dust

**Dust To Dust**

**This occurs in Season 2, episode 9 where Annies professor, Mark Ramsey, who was also a CIA operative dies and Annie had to read-in his wife who didn't know about his life as a spy. First 2 sections are a direct quote of the Campbells conversations in Sad Professor, then a tag-on to the end of the episode is the actual fan-fiction. **

* * *

"Arthur. Why am I just now finding out you re-tasked four of my field officers to the Ramsey investigation?"

Ignoring her question, Arthur kept sifting through Mark Ramseys belongings, "I don't get it, we've drilled down on every assignment Ramsey ever worked, we vetted every asset. What are we missing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Don't do this."

Turning hie syes to meet his wifes he asked, "Do what?"

"You are more involved in this investigation than I have seen you in years."

Arthur nods and looks away.

"You and Ramsey both graduated from Annapolis, you both cut your teeth in the DI and by all appearances you seem to share the same taste in historical fiction"

Arthur gruffly chuckled.

"I think you're worried this could've been you" Joans concern filled eyes met his.

"Oh, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. I'm worried about our team. This happened in our backyard I'm not gonna rest till we catch these guys."

* * *

"Ramseys micro-dot confirmed the identity and location of seven Lashar operatives."

"Tommy Burley and Malik Muarabahti were picked up by the coast guard, that leaves five still at large."

"Mhmm, so what's the next move?" Joan asked looking over to her husband and boss.

Arthur shrugged, "Conventional wisdom says we slowly squeeze the lemon, bring all seven in, turn them and send them back out to catch bigger fish. But it's your decision, and it's my job to support it so the more relevant question is, what do you think is the move?"

"I don't think we use killers as chess pieces. I want them brought to justice. CIA takes care of its own."

"Your DPD, your call. But I'm glad that that's your call. Because that's what I was hoping you'd say."

Exchanging smiles, Joan let out a laugh before eyeing the man she stood beside.

* * *

Joan was surprised to see Arthurs car in the driveway when she finally made it home. Usually Arthur let her know when he left before her. After analyzing the information in the micro-dot she and her team spent hours sifting through relevant chatter. Entering the house she found him lounging on the couch in the living-room. His long legs taking up the entire sofa as he sat reading one of his historical fictions. Joan removed her trench coat and laid it over the armchair. Looking over the top of the rim of his glasses Arthur greeted his wife with a warm smile.

"Welcome home."

The blonde woman standing across the room eyed him suspiciously as she walked over to sit on the edge of the couch beside his hip.

"Did you get a beat on the other five?"

Looking at him from the side of her eyes Joan nodded, "Yeah, our assets have given us a positive location for all but one. Plans of action to bring them in will be on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."

Arthur closed his book and removed his glasses, "Good, I want to close this as soon as possible so we can go on with his star ceremony and I want Saphia there for the ceremony."

Grinning Joan bent over and kissed his cheek before whispering, "We can arrange that." Sitting up she observed the wicked grin playing on her husbands lips. Joan shook her head and stood to walk to the kitchen, "Wanna tell me what was going on with you the past few days?"

Arthur sat up and put his glasses and books on the end table, "What do you mean Joan?"

She yelled from the kitchen where she was putting a kettle on the stovetop, "You know what I mean."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and stood. His heavy steps brought him into the kitchen and face to face with this wife.

Joan bent her eyebrows with concern, "Why did this case bother you so much? It's not like I don't know what you do for a living." She tilted her head sideways and gave him an all-knowing glare.

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "Made me weigh the secrets we keep for this job. If I ever got killed like Ramsey…." His thoughts trailed off to a distant place. Joan stepped toward him, "What? We all keep secrets Arthur it's….it's part of the job."

His eues returned to hers, "I know Joan I just didn't like the thought of leaving you to deal with them by yourself."

Letting out a heavy sigh Joan reached to un-cross his arms and place his hands on her hips, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Looking deep into his dark eyes she spoke just above a whisper, "That's not gonna happen to us. For two reasons. One, I'm pretty sure I know all of your secrets..." She gave him a playfully angry glare before relaxing her gaze, "And two, we are going to do this job until the agency forces us to retire then we are gonna be old, wrinkly, lazy elderly people who sit on the front porch of our cabin the Chesapeake and creep on our neighbors all day." Arthur chuckled and Joan continued her speech. "I'm not going anywhere, you're not going anywhere. Okay?"

"O-kay." Arthur stated firmly before cupping his wifes face and taking over her lips. Joan leaned in and deepened the kiss. They parted for air and Arthur wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on top of her head. Joan nestled her blonde head into his chest as her husbands mind wandered to the secrets she didn't know about. He stared straight ahead at the far wall of the kitchen. His secrets weighted heavily on his heart. If he died, what would happen to Teo? How would his son survive without the support Arthur was secretly giving him. He began devising a plan to make sure Joan found out about Teo should he ever die suddenly. _Actually, instead of planting a trail for her to find out the truth, maybe I should just tell her. Right here. Right now. Telling her won't put her in any danger, but not telling her puts Teo in danger._ He kissed her hair and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the panic quickly rising in him. _No, that's selfish and she will never forgive me and it will just hurt her. We are finally doing well. I don't want to mess this up. I'll leave a way for her to find out, a way for Teo to survive if I…._

_J_oans voice interrupted his thoughts. She picked her head up off his chest and put a hand in the place it had been, "Arthur, your heart is racing…" worry laced her words as she maneuvered against him to look him in the eye.

He smiled down coyly at her, "That would be your fault."

Joan gave him a sly grin and stood on her tip-toes so she could kiss him, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm." Arthur mumbled into her kiss. His lips moved from her mouth nibble on her ear then down to the side of her neck where he whispered, "You should turn the stove-top off and come to bed with me."

"I should?" she asked flirtatiously pulling away and looking into his eyes. Arthur smiled and looked her over, "You most definitely should."


End file.
